Enslaved
by heeros-gurl1
Summary: Heero owns 3 slaves that he uses for his own pleasure. What happens when he buys Duo? What if Duo is afriad of him? Heero teaches Duo how to feel, but what if he gets stolen? Pls Review! .


**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam WIng or any of their..........Argh!...You think that they'd get the point....its getting annoying repeating myself......that might be because Im constanly saying that I own Heero....Hm?....Ok fine I dont own them but that doesnt mean I cant have fun with them!**  
  
PLEASE! Review! I just luv reviews!  
  
Ps: This is an AU fic.  
  
Enslaved  
  
Chapter 1 : Slave _______________  
  
Heero grinned as he watched his slave slowly open his green cores as he let the smooth thin leather drag a line along the boys jaw. A small smile lifted his lips as his slave let out a long breath, his voice coming out in a whimper. "....Arigato...." he was breathing heavy, his chest moving up and down as he stared his Master in the face.  
  
Heero tapped the leather as it snapped on the boys cheek. "Eyes down." his voice was cold but soothing to the unibanged boy. Heero was clothed differently from his usual wear. Skintight black leather pants and a sleeveless black leather shirt, it clung to his shoulders and chest, sleek and revealing. Trowa shivered as he looked over the muscles that showed threw the tight clothes. His form was long, muscular and powerful. Chains and keys hung from his Master's belt and his large black boots were fastened by three massive buckles. He was so beautiful, the light reflecting and dancing around him almost made him seem like some dark angel. Mysterious and sexy, irresistible....perfect.  
  
Heero was ontop of the bare boy as he lowered his head to the boys needy lips. The soft glow of candals filled the dungion as they were set around the bed. Trowa went to kiss back but then Heero pulled back, teasing his slave. Trowa moved his hands forward trying to touch his Master....another hit with the whip, to his chest. He twitched and kept his eyes down.  
  
"Did I say that you could touch me, Slave?" Heero's prussian eyes stared at his slave, his hands on either side of the wanting boy.  
  
"....Sorry.....Master....please..." his voice was shaking as Heero had just finished using him. "Thank-you....Master......please....again..." his head was arching back.  
  
Heero rose himself off of Trowa and stood up off the bed. The dungion was completly black, as were the sheets of the satin bed. "You were good, Tro- kun, although you didn't always obay me." he smaked the leather whip on his own palm.  
  
Trowa's eyes were down as he tried to look at his master, the beauty that he was, "Master....please...........Suki da......." he grasped the sheets with his fingers. "Your just so beautiful.........I need you....Master..." his breathing was begining to subside.  
  
A yell was heard from a cell, close to the bed. "Master....Please....over here!.." his voice was quiet and calm. Heero moved his blue cores towards the cell and treded over to it, his large boots clunked as they hit the floor. He eyed the blond in the cell. The boy was kneeling with his head down. He never called his slaves by their names, and if he did, it was when they were alone. He ussually gave them nick-names. Heero said nothing and walked away from the cell and back to the bed.  
  
"Now, Slave. Back to your cell." the boy on the bed obayed his Masters orders and stood up and proceed to his cell. Once in it, Heero took a set of keys that hung on his belt and locked the cell.  
  
Again the blond spoke. "Master. Please...I need your touch....."  
  
"Your getting good at disobaying my orders. I will make sure that you'll be punished later." he walked over toward the exit of the dungion.  
  
"Master. Premission to speak, Sir" the green eyed boy neeled in his cell.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Where are you going...Sir?" the brunette still bowed his head.  
  
"That is non of your concern." Heero said sternly and with that he left the building.  
  
______________________  
  
I AM SO SRRY THAT THIS IS SOOOO SHORT. I didnt mean for it 2 be. But thing is, I wrote it a LONG time ago, and never got to post it, so i did lol but there is more to this chapter, im still typin it, srry peeps! -Heeros-Gurl1  
  
AN : This is just a taste....lol PLS REVIEW! If i get enough I'll but up the next chapter.....which is WAY longer, I just had to make this one short.....hehe.  
  
Please Review!! ^.~  
  
Oh..and I appolgize if there is any spelling errors! I dont havs spell check, im lookin for a good 1. 


End file.
